Of Pink Petals and Red Moons
by ScarlettSilver
Summary: Byakuya was just on a business trip, when he meets Uchiha Itachi. They both think nothing of the encounter, and so never realizes just how entwined their lives really are.


The rain pounded heavily on the roof of the car. The sound of water hitting metal rang in Byakuya's ears. The car was speeding up the highway, late as he was.

"Hurry, Abarai. My plane's leaving in half an hour." Byakuya said to the red-haired driver.

Out the window, the lights were blurred, little drops of water racing down the glass. The pounding of the rain didn't lessen as they raced towards the airport. Byakuya sighed. _That Kurosaki better not do anything to Rukia while I'm gone_. The business trip would last for an entire month. During that time, he had ordered Renji to guard Rukia (and to kick a certain _somebody _in the face if he touched her, as if Rukia couldn't do that herself).

"We're here sir." Byakuya looked up to see the airport. It was gigantic modern building, made of steel and glass. A crowd of people was rushing by, trying to catch their flight. Speaking of flight, Byakuya really was late, and he should probably get going now. He gathered his bags and prepared to leave.

"Farewell, Abarai. Take care of Rukia."

Byakuya rushed out of the car with his suitcase, and ran through the glass doors. Once inside, he settled into a more dignified walk. After dropping off his baggage and finishing all the airport crap, Byakuya went to board the plane.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere else in the huge airport, a long-haired man was browsing through a candy shop. It was a very, very, nice little store. Piles upon piles of sweets and chocolates were placed precariously onto wooden shelves. Dim yellow light casted a cozy atmosphere, and the man smiled faintly. He calmly picked up a box of chocolate, and brought it to the counter. _I am going to be late for my flight. _

* * *

Byakuya settled into his airplane seat (first class, of course). Looking over to the window seat next to him, he sorely hoped the next passenger was not a woman. Byakuya already had enough fangirls, as it is. _And don't forget the stalkers…._ Well then, he decided to just enjoy the peace for as long as he can. But that didn't really work out, because he could see someone already coming to the seat. _OK, deep breath, here it comes. _

"Excuse me, sir." said a smooth voice. Byakuya looked up. _Oh. My. God. _ Long silky black hair, much like his own. Lightly tanned skin, lean graceful figure, and sexy demonic eyes. _This not what I expected. _

There was no way that wasn't a woman, but there weren't any breasts, and the voice was much too deep. _And sexy. _Wait, what? Where did that come from?

Byakuya moved aside to let the man through, praying their legs wouldn't brush. They did, and he choked a bit. Still, Byakuya resisted the urge to stare (as it would be very rude), and resumed sitting and, well, _pretending_ to relax.

The air hostage's voice rang through the plane, announcing the take-off and landing time. Not long after, the engines rumbled and the plane began to move. The seat belt sign lighted up, followed by the clicks and clacks of seatbelts being adjusted. Outside, the plane began picking up speed, and then taking off into the air. Byakuya lurched in his seat; it was a very rough takeoff. His head banged into the next seat, creating stars in his vision. Byakuya quickly readjusted his posture, trying to look graceful. _Gods, I am a bumbling fool today. _

"Are you alright?" Byakuya turned his head to see the man looking at him. He felt like fainting, against his will. "I'm fine." Byakuya said. The man looked uncertain.

"What's your name?" Byakuya blurted, he was already a fool, so why not take it further? The man looked a bit awkward. "Itachi, Uchiha Itachi." He said gracefully, "And you?"

"Kuchiki, Kuchiki Byakuya." Byakuya breathed softly. _Oh kami, Uchiha-san smells like rain. What the fuck? _

* * *

**ITACHI POV **

Itachi briskly walked towards Boarding. _I'm late late late late. _ He quickly boarded the plane and tried to find his seat. The light was dim, hardly showing the passengers. A girl giggled as he walked passed. Itachi's seat neighbor had better not be a female. _12 hours with a fangirl? Ugh._ Finally, he found his seat, and was that a woman sitting there? No, the chest was too flat. Then that must be the girliest man Itachi had ever seen.

Smooth porcelain skin, thick black eyelashes, soft midnight hair, and was that sakura petals he smelled?

"Excuse me, sir." Itachi said. The man turned around, and faced Itachi with the beautiful face Itachi had ever seen on a man. But that dignified face wasn't going well with the man's slightly gaping mouth. _He must've been expecting someone else. _ The man moved aside to let him through, and their legs brushed slightly. Itachi was sure he saw the man blush. He settled a bit awkwardly into the comfy first-class seat. Itachi tried to ignore his seat neighbor as he looked out the window. The plane has already started to move down the runway, and the air hostage starting announcing crap that Itachi didn't really care about. The plane was gaining speed. When the plane took off, the man next to him practically flew out of his place, banging his head on the next seat. _Ouch. _

"Are you alright?" Itachi asked, a bit worried for the man's health. "I'm fine" the man gasped, looking slightly out of breath, but still maintaining his dignified pose. Suddenly, the man turned around and said "What's your name?"

Itachi was starting to feel uncomfortable, and the man was doing nothing for his nerves.

"Itachi, Uchiha Itachi. And you"? Itachi asked shifting slightly in his seat. The seat belt light blinked off.

"Kuchiki, Kuchiki Byakuya" the man said faintly.

* * *

So how was it? This is my first FF, so it's probably not very good...but please, R&R!


End file.
